


Accidental Daddy

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2016 [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Mike, Daddy Bottoms, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reversed Daddy Kink, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: It was meant as a joke, really. Never in a million years Levi would have guessed that Mike is into daddy kink.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllieChick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieChick/gifts).



> AllieChick requested mikeri with the prompt: "Well, this is awkward."  
> Since there is a small but enthusiastic bottom Mike fandom, this is my contribution to "smol topping tol."  
> Enjoy.

I never would have thought that Mike was into this kind of thing. But judging by the surprised look of him he had no clue either. But it happened, and now we can’t  act as if it hasn’t.

 

“Are you serious,” the words lie heavy on my tongue, but I swallow them down. After all, I am the kinky one of us two, and Mike has never been anything but accepting and respectful about it. Has voiced it when something hit his hard limits, but never in a way that makes me feel bad about my sexuality. I’ve had other experiences before - incredulity, contempt, disgust. Laughter. I know how much a smirk at the wrong time can hurt. 

 

Mike never smirks at the lingerie and the toys, the blindfolds and handcuffs. He never questions if he isn’t enough for me. He doesn’t mind switching - actually rather enjoys bottoming. Which is why, right now, I’m kneeling above him in a purple babydoll and stockings complete with garter belt, and fingerfuck him while whispering a stream of filth to him. And, jokingly, calling him daddy.

 

The reaction is spectacular. Mike almost jolts clear off the bed and moans in surprise. My movements still completely, and now Mike stares up at me with a mixture of shock and apprehension in his eyes.

 

“Well, this is awkward. Levi, I…”

 

It’s a crucial moment, he’s let something slip he didn’t mean to, and if I fuck this up a lot of trust we have built up will crumble to dust. Quickly, I put a finger of my clean hand to Mike’s lips. “Mike, shh. It’s all good. So… you like this? Does daddy want me to make him feel good?”

 

“Yeah," Mike pants, eyes glassy and cheeks flushed, still looking a bit self conscious. I lean down and claim his mouth to kiss all doubts away. I’m pretty sure that daddy kink doesn’t usually work this way around, but who gives a damn? Even daddys need a good fuck every now and then. I love taking Mike apart, there’s never any resistance, he just lets himself fall into my hands. I’m curious what he’ll be like when he takes instead of receives, and the thought does things to me. I curl my fingers inside his slick heat, fresh arousal coursing through me and cutting off my breath. 

 

“I want to be a good boy for you, daddy. Please, tell me what you want me to do.” I make my voice softer, obedient, and I see the flash in Mike’s eyes at me playing along. He reaches out and rubs a thumb over my jaw, then my bottom lip.

 

“How about you suck daddy’s cock while you give him another finger. Can you do that for me?” It’s endearing how he searches for his tone, his role, trying it on like a new pair of shoes, not entirely sure if they’ll fit.

 

“Yes daddy, thank you,” I beam at him, and then I make a show of taking as much of his dick into my mouth as possible while slipping a third finger into his ass. My efforts are appreciated, and he twitches and leaks on my tongue. My own hard-on is doing a grand job of ruining the babydoll as well as the stockings, but collateral damages happen all the time. Lingerie can be washed, stockings can be replaced, but the way Mike stares at me as if I have just offered him the moon on a silver plate is invaluable.

 

He stretches and loosens beautifully around my fingers, but he stays more in control this time. He pants and sweats, but the gaze watching me swallow around his cock grows more predatory by the minute, and it feels more and more like  _ I’m _ the one who’s going to be fucked into the mattress any moment. 

 

“Please daddy, let me make you feel good,” I mumble after a last good long lick. “Daddy is always good to me, so loving and sweet, I want to make it up for you.” 

 

Playing the sultry role comes naturally to me, and maybe I should feel a little uneasy about it, but I firmly store that away for later consideration. Somehow, little Levi can say things that I can’t bring myself to say. I reckon Mike knows all these things, that I love and cherish his sweet, gentle and accepting nature, but I never say it aloud. I’m not good with feelings and words, every time I try to say something affectionate the words wither and die on my tongue. But now they just flow from me easily, and I can’t even find it in myself to be ashamed. 

 

Mike flushes a little, taken by surprise, but he recovers quickly. There’s a deep fondness in his eyes as he brushes my cheek. “Of course. Everything for my darling boy.”

 

I twist my fingers a little, dragging them across the little bundle of nerves that I’ve long since grown accustomed with. “Can you turn around? I know daddy likes it better that way.”

 

He scrambles up before I can even withdraw my hand, and I have to bite back a smirk. Coming up on his knees, Mike pulls me in for a kiss that is neither chaste nor gentle, all teeth and thrusting tongue, and I do my best not battling it, but moaning wantonly into the kiss.

 

“Such a sweet boy," he mutters against my lips, “always so good for daddy, so eager to please.” And - okay, Mike speaking like this affects me. A lot. He’s never shy about dishing out compliments, mumbling love confessions and praises to me, and he knows, he fucking  _ knows _ it gets me weak in the knees in a mixture of wanting to keen and wanting to run. The fucker knows me way too well, and I decide I’ll tease him just a little bit and see how it goes.

 

Finally, he turns his back to me and goes down on all fours, and I sit for a moment on my haunches to admire the view. Mike is tall, Mike is buff, and his ass is a fucking masterpiece. And all for me to squeeze and massage and worship. I lean forward and drag my tongue along his ass crack, and he’s jolting a little bit. He hasn’t expected it, since I’m rarely in the mood for rimming.

 

“Is this okay, daddy? May I indulge you a little for always being so good to me?”, I ask, all innocence and wistfulness, and his approval sounds a little strangled.

 

I waste no time diving in, pulling his cheeks apart for better access, and Mike fails miserably at keeping his composure as I circle and tease and prod his softened entrance. Then I pull my right hand back, and the palm connects with his asscheek with a sharp slap.

 

Mike yelps and glares at me over his shoulder, but before he can reprimand me I say: “And  _ this _ is for being naughty. You kept secrets from me, daddy. You didn’t tell me that you liked this. We can’t have that, can we?” For emphasis, I spank him once more. I already know Mike is into spanking, otherwise I wouldn’t. He hisses and his eyes flutter shut for a second, but when he opens them again there’s a heat in his gaze that shoots right through my body. There’s going to be payback, it promises. 

 

I can’t say that I mind.

 

“Okay,” he groans. “Okay. I apologize. In the future, I won’t keep things from you, baby. I’m sorry if I upset you.”

 

I smooth over the red handprints on his ass. “Yes. Okay. Can I…?”

 

He nods and, unconsciously, archs his back a little. “Yeah.” And in a tiny whisper: “Please.”

 

I nudge his knees apart, grinning, like always, at the amendments we have to make due to the height difference. Surely, fucking him from behind makes me look like a Chihuahua humping a German Shepherd, but with how wide he has to spread his legs to accommodate me I can’t really complain. He likes to lie flat on his chest and just lift his ass for me, and lord knows it’s one of my favorite views ever.

 

After the thorough preparation, condom-sheathed and slicked up it’s an easy task to slide into him in one go just like we both love it. Mike lets his forehead fall down on the bed and releases a long groan, and I sense him trying not to rut back. I let my fingers ghost over his sides, press kisses along his spine.

 

“You feel so amazing inside, daddy,” I mutter against his skin. “Does it feel good for you? Am I doing a good job?”

 

He lets out a breathy laughter. “Start moving and I’ll tell you, baby.”

 

Trying to rile me up, huh? But I’m not taking the bait, instead starting to rock my hips slowly. No hard fuck today - I’m taking care of daddy, after all. Usually I love to either tease him until he’s a drooling, whining mess, or pound him into the mattress. Now, I’m setting an easy pace that draws content little noises and praises from him, and with the words that keep dripping from his lips like honey it’s me who’s near drooling and whining. He’s calling me his precious boy, so sweet, so good to daddy, he’s telling me how good I make him feel and how he’s going to reward me.

 

If he’s going on like this I’m going to have a hard time making him come before I finish, I can feel the traitorous heat already building up deep in my gut. So I reach around and start stroking him in time with my thrusts, and finally his pants and moans pick up a more urgent note. Knowing his dick like my own it’s easy to touch him exactly like he needs it, and he starts to roll his hips, fucking into my hand and rutting back on my cock.

 

“Do you feel good, daddy? Can you come for your boy?” I ask, trying to sound smooth, but my voice sounds more high-pitched than I’d like it to. Sweat is pooling along his spine, and I feel the thin fabric of the babydoll glued to my own damp skin. Mike bucks hard into my hand, once, twice, and then he spills over my fingers with a shout of my name.

 

I let him ride it out, catching breath for a moment, and I start to pull out but a scorching look over his shoulder stops me.

 

“Levi. What are you doing?” Full daddy mode now, commanding.

 

“I... uh… you’re finished so I thought…”

 

“We’re finished when I say we are. Now, be a good boy and give me your pretty cock and come for me.”

 

Pinned by his glare there’s no room for argument so I start moving again, gingerly, needing to get off but at the same time not wanting to overstimulate and hurt him. He’s still watching me, and his face softens ever so slightly at my struggle.

 

“It’s all good, baby. I’m not fragile. Go on and take what you need, you deserve it.” That’s really all it takes, and I hold on to him for dear life as I bury myself deep within his heat, riding a wave of bliss.

 

Spent and dazed, I flop ungracefully on the bed, only half registering the mattress dip as Mike gets up to fetch a towel. He takes care of the condom, helps me out of the sweat and come soaked garments, wipes me down. I try to protest - after all he’s the one who’s been fucked so it should be my job really. Then I realize he’s doing this for his own sake as well as mine, so I shut up and let him pamper me.

 

When he’s lain down and tucked the sheets up around us he brushes his fingers over my face, still looking a little overwhelmed. I kiss his fingertips. “That was… quite something.”

 

“Yeah, but… was it okay?” He bites his lip. “I’m sorry, I can’t help but feel I did you all shades of wrong, negotiation-wise and everything. It’s just - I was taken by surprise.”

 

“I wouldn’t have played along if I wasn’t okay with it, Mike. I know what you’re heading at, and you’re right. We  _ should _ talk about stuff beforehand. But you know that I’d never partake in anything I don’t feel comfortable with. Not even for you. Don’t worry, you didn’t push me into anything.”

 

Mike scrutinizes me for another moment, then smiles, corners of his eyes scrunching up in tiny laughter lines. They’re still there as he bends forward to kiss me, slow and sweet and with all the affection that never fails to make my heart skip, even after all these years.

 

“So - do you reckon we could make this a thing? As in, occasionally?”

 

“Under one condition.” I smirk. “Next time, I want you to bend me over and wreck me.  _ Daddy _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
